The Nightmare
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: Luffy had a terrible dream... but what does it mean?NO PAIRINGS
1. The nightmare

Luffy was twisting and turning in his hammock on a stormy night... heavy breathing, hands clawed into his chest, he even started sweating a little... "No... this can't be happening...this CANT be happening..." is what he said in his sleep.

What was he dreaming you ask? Well let's see...

* * *

There was an even worse, and even harder rainstorm. The waves were rocking the Merry hard, and the sail had a little rip in it which was slowly growing every second. 

Zoro was on the deck, sliding back, and forth, after he was only trying to sleep. He was hit hard after each stop against the wall. He even had a couple bruises.

Sanji was trapped in the kitchen with pots, pans and tools flying and crashing everywhere. He had no time to kick, only to at least TRY to avoid each hit with a tool. He finally too a pot and a ladle. Using those tools, he place the pot over his head, put just enough to let him see, and he used a ladle to hit against every dish in his way. He just ran, and ran.

Usopp was hiding under the already-broken-off crows nest. And Nami was laying unconscious on the ground, helpless, and cold. She was hit so hard by a flying rock, almost having a concussion. Luffy was running around the ship yelling "WHAT-DO-I-DO-WHAT-DO-I-DO-WHAT-DO-I-DO-WHAT-DO-I-DO-WHAT-DO-I-DO-WHAT-DO-I-DO?!?!?!!?!?!?!" But the worst possible thing had happened to him.

He turns around finding a broken crows nest, and Usopps goggles, surrounded by a pool of blood. Luffy was terrified at the sight. Usopp was killed and drowned by the storm. Luffy couldn't breathe, but he was strong. he took in a deep breath and let out a big cry.

"_**UUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_"

* * *

Luffy jumped in his hammock, and was breathing heavily. His skin was cold, he was sweating, and he was even tearing a little. He wipes his tears and sees that his friends were okay. Zoro was free of bruises, Sanji wasnt bleeding from being hit by broken dishes, and Usopp, he was alive and well. Usopp was actually giggling in his dreams. "Ahh, Kaya-chan you are so funny!" were what he said. Luffy let out a deep breath. No one is hurt, the ship was in good condition(well, better than in his dreams), and everyone was sleeping happily. But he couldn't sleep. Luffy got up, and climbed up to the deck and into the kitchen to drink some milk. He wasn't in the mood for meat. But then, he walked up to the deck and saw... 

"A pumpkin? Hehe! It's got a carved face!" Luffy laughed at the jack-o-lantern. He carried it down to the mens room, put it on a table, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Luffy woke up hearing pans crash. He got worried. What if hi dream was true? He jumped out of his hammock, and ran to the kitchen. "SAAAAAAAAAAAANJIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He crashed into the kitchen. "OI LUFFY!! THE HELL?!" Luffy was upside down, only to see a mad Sanji. He turned around and saw that pans were on the floor, because as usual, Zoro and Sanji were fighting. "Oops... "He stood up, bowing."Gomen, gomen." and walked to the table, sitting down calmly. Everyone had a confused look, especially the blond cook. Luffy would normally rush to eat the food. This wasn't like him at all. 

Later on...

Luffy was just lying down on the deck. No whining that he was bored, no smiling, no laughing, just a blank expression on his face, while staring at clouds. Nami sat next to him. "Luffy, are you okay today? You aren't as hyper as usual." Luffy sighed, then sat up. "Nami, can I tell you something?" Nami nodded. Luffy turned himself facing her. "Nami...I had a terrible dream last night..."

Nami smiled. "Luffy no baka. Its just a dream! Don't let it kill you!"

"**NAMI!**" Luffy yelled in a furious tone.

Silence...

"Let me finish... it was a TERRIBLE dream... a horrible storm, everyone getting hurt, and Usopp dies... Its scarier than it sounds..." Luffys eyes filled with tears. His voice was breaking. "Trust me... It was horrible..." Nami places her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay Luffy... its over now..." Luffy kept crying, covering his eyes with his arm. Nami stood up heading towards the kitchen. "Would you like me to get you something?" She flashed a smile.

"No... I'm not in the mood." Nami was shocked. "Not even meat?"

"Not even meat." Nami was scared out of her mind. Luffy? Not in the mood for meat? She gave in a deep breath and continued walking towards the kitchen.

"OHIYOOOOOOOOOO NAMI-SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO EAT?? MAYBE A DRINK?? I'LL SERVE YOU TO YOUR HEARTS CONTENT!!!!!!!!!!!" Sanji was twirling around the kitchen with a numerous amount of 'mellorine's following him. Nami just had a BIG, FAT sweatdrop on her head. "Right..."

Silence...

Sanji took some plates, waiting for a certain annoying captain to crash though the door.

More Silence...

Sanji was getting annoyed. Things were quiet...WAY too quiet...

Continuous Silence...

Sanji hated the silence. He stormed out the door, seeing a raven-haired straw-hatted boy laying down, eyes wide open. "Luffy, what're you doing? Its lunchtime! Don't you want--"

"I'm not hungry." Sanji just stared at his captain. "You're kidding, right? I mean youre ALWAYS hun--" Luffy stood up and glared at Sanji.

"IM... NOT... HUNGRY... GOT IT...?" Sanji just gulped, turned on his heels and walked back to the kitchen. Luffy walked calmly to the womens bedroom. (Shipping fangirls, dont you DARE.) He went up to the bookshelf and picked up a book on tsunamis and read as carefully as he could.

_There is often no advance warning of an approaching tsunami. However, since earthquakes are often a cause of tsunami, an earthquake felt near a body of water may be considered an indication that a tsunami will shortly follow._

Luffy stared at the page. "Earthquakes... I HAVE to think about them too... and whirlpools... what about them...?" Then Luffy heard a faint call of his name. "Luffy?" He turned his head to see Sanji who had looked worried. He climbed down to the floor and next to Luffy on the bed. "Is something wrong?" Luffy coulldn't help but flood his eyes with tears. "Sanji... I'm scared..." Sanji was shocked. He believed that Luffy wasn't scared of anything... well... except his grandfather... "Why?"

"Sanji, did you ever think... about what would happen if the ship was hit by a storm? Or a tsunami? Or went down a whirlpool?" His voice broke slightly. "I'm the captain, and it's my job to keep everyone safe. I had a terrible nightmare..." Sanji listened.

"Everyone was in grave danger in a storm... Nami couldnt move... You were trapped in the kitchen... Zoro was about to fall off the ship... but... Usopp fell in the threatening storm... It was the worst!!" Sanji sighed. "No wonder youre not hungry... youve been so worried!" He patted Luffy's back. "Now come on! It's just a dream!"

"But what if it means something?"

"Dont worry about it right now! How about I cook 5 pounds of meat?" Luffy grinned and his tears were gone. "Thanks Sanji... NIKUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy was gone before you could blink.


	2. suspense

Halloween of '08!! Never thought I'd forget this story for a whole year!! y'know, maybe i'll put up a chapter every halloween XD but just to make it up to you, i'll make them LONG. and the words wont be "THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG.........."... or covered in too much bold or italics or whatever else. Kay? Kay.

* * *

Luffy grabbed the first piece of meat he saw, but right before the dead flesh met his tongue, he sensed his water ripple a little. His heart immediately started pounding.

Nami waved her hand in front of her captains face. "Luffy?"

"TYPHOON!!!!" He yelled. Nami jumped. His breathing sped up a little, then slowly decreased.

"Luffy, are you okay?" Zoro asked. Luffy stared at his glass again and looked at Zoro a second after. "Yeah... why?" He raised a brow. "What do you mean 'WHY'?"

Their captain stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm just gonna stay out here..."

Zoro just stared. "Pinch me, I'm dreaming. OW!" He felt something pinch his arm. He looked up at the cook. "What was that for??"

"You were the one who told me to!" He told him. Zoro pinched him back. "Don't touch me!!" Sanji pinched Zoro back.

Eventually, the two ended up in a pinch fight. Usopp walked out of the kitchen and over to where Luffy was. "Luffy, what just happened?"

"Usopp," He quietly said. "I'm scared." The longnosed man just stood there, confused.

"You? Scared?"

"What if we die...? What if our ship ends up stuck in a storm and we all die?" Usopp once again just stared at his captain, but then started laughing.

"Oh, sure! All of US are gonna lose to a STORM!!"

"**USOPP!!**" Usopp yelped, but also wet himself. Slightly.

"Luffy, no storm is strong enough to kill us on this ship!! The Merry-Go's supposed to be an unstoppable ship!! (I WISH!! TT_________________________TT) Why would we die that easily??"

Luffy calmed down a little. Usopp was right. Heck, he doesn't remember any time he was wrong. "Well... I dont know..."

Usopp grinned. "Come on, let's go back inside..." Luffy sighed and walked straight into the mens room. Usopp sighed as well. "Something's definetly wrong..."

The jack-o-lantern seemed to light up a little in the men's room. It caught Luffy's attention and out came a twinkle from his eye. "Magical Pumpkin..."

* * *

OMG IM SORREEEEEEEEEEEEEE IT WASN'T AS LONG AS I PROMISED!! I WENT TRICK OR TREATING 4 AND A HALF HOURS AGO AND I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK OMGGGGGGGZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!! I promise to write a longer chapter by next halloween!!!!!!!!


End file.
